The Secrets We Hide
by Klefki
Summary: AU. Gallifrey Academy is home to those who are more than human. The academy is not the safe haven it used to be after the descendants of Gallifrey's founders died. Some of the teachers are hiding things too...


Decided to start this fic, please review if you like this or want to see more.

* * *

Today was Rose's first day where she works as a teacher at Gallifrey Academy. It was a secret academy for mages. These weren't the kind of mages who could conjure fire with a snap of their fingers, but these mages were just above human. There are three main types of mages: seers, who can see the future and past, telepaths, those with the ability to hear the thoughts of others, and healers, those whose bodies can repair themselves if pierced. Rose had the abilities of a seer.

She had fond memories attending the school in her mid to late teens. Most notably was that she had a huge crush on her visions teacher who called himself the Doctor. He was very gorgeous with mid length curly brown hair and he had a penchant for wearing clothes that came out of the Romantic era. He was charming, full of life and optimistic. He was wonderful and taught the students that the future could be changed, no matter how bleak the vision.

She entered the academy and decided to meet the teachers and maybe see if her old teacher was still there. She entered the meeting hall and there were some familiar teachers still teaching, but not her prophecy teacher. She was trying to look for him, then she bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. She bumped into a pretty black woman and the woman smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it. You look new here, I haven't seen you around. I'm Doctor Martha Jones, by the way. I work as the M.D. here."

"Rose Tyler. I teach students about history. Although, I had a strange vision that a student tomorrow will slip just outside my class and you were there."

"Oh, you're a seer?"

"Yep. Are you a healer?"

"No, I'm a telepath. I only use it when I absolutely need to. Some minds are absolute travesties."

"Interesting. So, what happened to the Doctor?" she asked about him.

"Do you have something for him?" she asked.

"No, just wanted to know if he was still teaching." Rose wondered.

"He is, he's kinda scary though. Don't approach him on a bad day. He's right there if you need him." Martha pointed to a man with short, dark hair wearing a leather jacket.

"That's definitely not the same man," thought Rose, "this man has large ears and he's got some nose on him! The Doctor I remember is not this guy."

"Is this just another guy who calls himself the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Seems to be. He says he's a cousin of the teacher who mysteriously vanished who went by the same name." Martha explained.

"Must be a family thing or maybe a cult that they're apart of where they don't give their real name." Rose proposed.

On the other side of the room…

"Oi, Big Ears! I'm your new personal assistant." A red haired woman approached the Doctor.

"When did I get a new assistant? I haven't needed one since I came here." The Doctor said.

"The board required it. I'm Donna Noble by the way, a telepath and god your mind is blocked like sealed door." The woman, Donna introduced.

"It's to keep people out. I don't like telepaths snooping around like that." He snorted.

"So, what exactly do you teach Big Ears?" she asked

"First, my name is the Doctor, not Big Ears!"

"You can land spaceships with ears that big, Big Ears it is."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He spotted a familiar face from across the room. It was this one blonde girl he used to teach six years ago. She grew up to be a beautiful woman, whereas he became a very different man quite literally.

With Rose, she headed outside to get some fresh air. Gallifrey academy was relatively safe, but not the safest. There were some unknown creatures that lurked in the forest. She decided to visit one of her favorite areas in the academy, the gardens. The academy has really changed the gardens. There were these strange hedges shaped like people now. It unnerved Rose how much detail was put into them. Until they started to come alive…

Rose said aloud, "Is this a joke or something? You're probably just students aren't ya? Just scaring away the new teacher?"

The hedge people came closer and Rose was backed into the wall, then she felt a hand grab hers. It belonged to that man in the leather jacket. He said, "Run!"

They both ran away from those hedge people.

"What were those?"

"Tree nymphs. Nasty ones by the looks of it. I don't understand why they're on academy grounds, there's a treaty that they have part of the forest for themselves if they leave this area alone."

"What made them break that treaty then?"

"That's why I'm here to investigate. I'm the Doctor, and you must be?"

"Rose. I know you're called the Doctor, but what happened to that one cousin of yours? He also called himself the Doctor." Rose asked.

"He's gone, Rose." He looked at her sadly.

"Oh… I never got to thank him for how wonderful of a teacher he was." Rose said softly.

"I'll settle the dispute with the nymphs. Now, go get situated for your class tomorrow." He instructed.

Rose walked back to her quarters and ran into a certain red haired assistant.

"Hey, you're the Doctor's assistant, Donna, right?"

"Yes, I keep Dumbo there in check. He's ultra-sarcastic that one. I only know a bit about him though. Don't really care about his past. Just keeping him in line, so he doesn't do anything reckless."

"Like what? Go after tree nymphs?" Rose smiled.

"Oh no, not again. I'll have to make sure he finishes up on that." Donna walked away.

Rose chuckled and decided to search this Doctor she met. She went on the Academy's website that was protected with some of the most guarded security system to keep out non-mages. She looked under "Teachers" and was proud to see her image on the roster. She clicked the Doctor's and his information looked too generic. It just bothered her.


End file.
